Return To Me
by Demented Koneko
Summary: After Vash leaves to face Knives, Meryl reflects over her past, present and hopefully the future with the Humanoid Typhoon.


**Authors Notes: **Just a short fic I wrote about a year and a half ago after re-watching Trigun.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trigun.

**Return to me **

Life was so simple before I met you. It was…well, normal. The exact opposite of the kind of life I'm living currently. That ordinary, un-chaotic, un-complex life I once had feels so long ago now. I mean if someone told me of less than half the things I've experienced with you, I would have laughed so hard I could die. However, most likely I would have frowned, completely ignoring such idiotic nonsense, for all I really cared about in my life was my job working as an insurance breaker for the Bellinard society. It isn't anything amazing but it's my job and so I must work my absolute hardest to do my best. That's what I had been taught anyway.

I was a good worker, and positive that with a little more effort, I would be promoted in no time. But little did I know that the day I was called into my boss's office with my co-worker Milly Thompson, that my entire world would be turned upside down. I can't deny the fact that I was a little confused with the orders I had been given, for Milly and I where to investigate and follow the criminal Vash the Stampede; the man with the six million dollar bounty of his head, the same man who had completely destroyed the city of July. However, I would never question an order given to me.

As soon as possibly, Milly and I set off to find the infamous Vash the Stampede. The only problem was we had no idea what the scoundrel looked like meaning we were forced to rely solely on the rumours describing him. Even if we were able to find him, there was another problem; he could shoot us before we even got the chance to speak to him or worst. The worst being the rumours that he was the worst kind of womaniser and seeing as Milly and I were both female…

Finally after some mild confusion we eventually found Vash-san. Of course by then I was dumb-struck. I mean how could a rambling, annoying, idiotic lunatic like him possibly be Vash the Stampede! He-he was… ah…I don't know! It was just so impossible that someone like him could be the same man who had destroyed the city of July, the same man who struck fear into the hearts of even the most ruthless of gunmen.

When Milly and I started travelling and observing him, all I could think about was how a man like this was feared so much. Had he really been the one to cause the destruction of July?

As time progressed I eventually became aware that no matter how far we travelled or were we where, trouble always seemed to follow. Pain. Sorrow. Tragedy. Why was it that such horrible events always occurred when he was around? It was just so illogical. Illogical just like him…

He had such a simple and optimistic look on life, so why was it that these awful things kept on happening to him? But what was even more perplexing to me was how after all these events he could still smile and keep his positive outlook on life.

I didn't understand…And to some extent I still don't. He may be an idiot, but he's a great idiot. And rest assured I have never met anyone like him before. He is always trying to protect and save everybody, even strangers, even people who hate him and think he is a monster, even people who have tried to kill him. His strong belief that no one has the right to take the life of another stems from a woman he knew a long time ago called Rem. For him there has to be away to save everybody; a true saviour if there ever was one.

And it hurts me more than I could possibly describe when I think of all the terrible things that have happened to him. It isn't fair! It isn't fair for a man to suffer so much when he has touched and saved the lives of so many people including my own. It upsets me when I hear the hateful things spoken about him by people who have never even met him. Vash-san is nothing like the horrible things that have been used to describe him. I've often wondered if hearing people say such awful things about him, upset him. If it did, he never let on. He would just smile that idiotic grin as usual.

He can't stand seeing other people in pain, but when it comes to his own suffering, he hides it so well. It hurts me. I mean if he was hurting then why couldn't he just come out and say it? Why try so hard to hide it? Doesn't this method just lead to more pain? Then again, in the end, I suppose I'm being hypocritical for I too am hiding something. For such a long time I had even been hiding it from myself. Now…Now I fear that I may never get the chance to tell him how I feel.

He told me his past, revealed something to me that he had told no one before. Wasn't it only fair for me to be truthful to him in return? But now I might never get the chance. He has left us to face his twin brother Knives, the person responsible for all the suffering in his life.

Vash-san is strong, incredibly strong. In the past no matter who he had to face he always came out alive in the end, even if he had been badly injured. But this time is different. He is facing someone as strong as him, if not stronger and…and…I fear that this time he may not come out alive even if he did promise to return.

The first time I met Vash, I thought he was a moron but now I can't seem to live without him, and I worry that I'll lose you just as Milly lost Wolfwood-san.

No, I cannot allow myself to succumb to such thoughts! I have to believe that he will return. After seeing all the amazing things I have witnessed by him in the past, I have to keep hope. I have to have faith. There has to be a way to save everyone. Yes, he will come back to Milly and I. He'll smile in his usual idiotic way and in the end everything will be alright. And finally I'll be able to say the words I have been waiting to say for so long. "Vash-san, I love you."

**Owari**

**Authors Notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Any reviews or advice on how I could possibly improve would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
